Just another high school love story
by EdiRaven
Summary: Christabella is a high school student and one of the hottest and popular girls in school. She is a cheerleader and her boyfriend is the captain of the football team. Nick is a simple guy who's never really noticed by anyone. And these two are meant to fall in love with each other. A classic story isn't it? But things aren't as simple as they seem. Read to find out more about it.
1. The party

_**Ok, I want to make a few things clear before we start. This is actually a RP with my fellow role player, this is how the story was created, so only half of it is done by me. I only edited it and put it together, so half of the credit goes to Sechet from Deviantart. I do hope you will enjoy it though.**_

**_And please be aware, it is rated M+ for sensual content. If you do not like this kind of thing, just walk away. Thank you._**

**_All characters belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

Christabella, or simply Christa as many called her, was the most popular girl in the school. Many considered her to be the hottest one as well. She didn't seem to care what other people talked or thought about her, in fact she didn't care about them at all. Her life seemed so perfect – she had the captain of the football team as her boyfriend, she was popular and could make any guy kneel before her. When she walked down the hallway, everyone noticed and most of them looked back to take another glance at her perfect body.

It was Friday, the last day of school and the day where the parties always began. Christa's boyfriend was throwing a party at his place, as usual, and this time everyone was invited. The invitations were scattered around the whole school. This was meant to be a big party indeed. Also Christa of course was giving out the invitations, when she saw Nick down the hallway. Despite the fact that she didn't like him much or talk to him, she decided to walk over to him and give him an invitation as well. She put on her casual smirk and slowly walked up to Nick, handing him the invitation. "Big party tonight. I bet you wanna come. Everyone's gonna be there."

Nick was quite content it's already Friday. This past week was rather boring cause he couldn't participate in any activity he was signed up for cause his car broke. Today was the day he could finally pick it up from mechanic.

Even for someone not very bright, excitement floating around whole school was easily noticeable. Not that he was even interested what could cause such buzz, but still. He walked down the hallways in his light blue jeans aiming to the locker - no one paid attention to him which was perfectly fine by Nick. When he arrived at the spot he put backpack aside and opened locker focusing on his today's schedule while he fixed his flannel shirt rolling up sleeves a bit. Underneath there could be seen simple white t-shirt.

How big was his surprise, when sweet voice knocked him out of his thought. Nick moved his head spotting invitation, but he quickly turned attention to the girl. It was Christabella - girl who never talked to him unless she had to. Sure she was beautiful or more godlike. Still - quite bitchy. Not that this bothered almost every guy at school jerking off fantasizing about this belle at all.

"Hello," he said looking at her though it was making him quite nervous. Nick couldn't help that despite Christa's temper he actually would love to be someone she'd notice that isn't around. "I'll try to make it.. my car..." he blinked suddenly realizing she wouldn't be interested in it at all probably and his cheeks burnt bright red. "Thank you," he added quietly and took invitation from her.

Christabella's deep blue eyes sparkled up a bit and she smiled more, seeing the guy's blush. For some very odd reason, she loved it when guys blushed, even more when she was the reason. Of course, she didn't quite care what he said about his car, all her ears heard was a thank you and that was enough for her. She nodded and brushed her blond locks out of her eyes before turning around again and walking back to her muscular and extremely good-looking boyfriend. Her pace was slow and smooth as always and she moved her hips, making everyone notice her perfectly curved bottom. The short cheerleader top and the skirt that represented the high school's colors, black and white, always seemed to be just a bit too short, revealing a black tribal tattoo on her lower back.

Nick saw with the corner of his eye she smiled wide and there was no doubt his red face was the reason. He frowned as he watched her turn around and leave. Guy's head tilted a bit to the right gazing at blonde making her way to her boyfriend. It always did when he was observing something with interest and Christabella's body was for sure something worth watching. He moved eyes on the invitation wondering what was the real reason he agreed to go to this party. He never liked nor participated on them. He sighed memorizing address and put flier to his locker taking what he needed. Day went rather smoothly, Nick never had problems with school.

As she walked up to Brion, her boyfriend, she leaned up a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even though she was wearing high heels, he was still a bit taller than her. She loved it though. It made her feel safe when she had such a big and tough guy besides her. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course. Christa never talked about anything else other than boys and the usual girl stuff, like make-up, what clothes to wear and which shoes matched their purse better, which made her seem to be as shallow as a puddle. Well, that's what everyone believed. Nobody ever thought that there could be more than that, but Christa didn't care much. She was popular and that was enough for her.

Few hours later Nick was on his car aiming to the house where party must have already begun. Black 1967 Chevy Impala was Nick's first car and he would never trade it on something else just because he got it from very important people to him. Guy stopped in front of the house and sighed deeply seeing and especially hearing how good party is going.

Few moments later he was standing in the center of the living room in his black jeans and greenish plaid shirt. Nick wasn't bad looking, quite the opposite. He wasn't popular because he liked his life as it is - private. No one knew him and what he was doing after school. Sure at first people tried to get to know him, but he always brassed them off so they quickly gum a weirdo plate on him.

The house was full of people, loud music was playing, people drinking and fooling around. Christa was having fun with the girls from the cheerleader squad, dancing on a table in the back yard, still in their cheerleader uniforms. Maybe she had drunk a bit too much, but she didn't care, she was there to have fun after the long and exhausting week in the school.

Nick couldn't drink - he was driving, so he picked up cherry coke with ice and aimed to the backyard to look around more. He blinked seeing pack of cheerleaders dancing on the table top, though he shouldn't be surprised. Guy leaned over the house wall and watched them, when one of his buddies came over to talk, being very surprised to see Nick in such place. He wasn't too focused on the small talk though - his attention was drawn to the beautiful blonde girl, which he knew will never be his. Not just because she had someone and not JUST someone - leader of the football team, but their characters were way too different.

Christa danced with the girls some more until her glass that she was holding was empty. "Oh, I'm going for a refill~!" She laughed and jumped from the table, very gracefully despite the fact that she had been drinking. As she was walking back to the house, for some strange reason, she noticed Nick - the guy she never noticed in school. But maybe it was only because she invited him personally to this party. So she just shrugged it off and continued her way to the kitchen.

When Nick noticed girl is heading practically toward him he quickly glued his eyes to companion that tried to talk with him.

"Huh.. yeah.. uhuh.." he was just talking monosyllable still not really paying attention.

"Are you? No way!" his buddy shouted out loud.

"Am I what.." Nick finally focused.

"Gay! You just said.."

"Don't be ridiculo.."

Nick didn't finish, when some commotion could be heard clearly from where he was standing though it all took place inside the house. After Christa had gotten to the kitchen, something happened. Some shouting and breaking glass was heard. Christa yelled at Brion, while he was stammering and trying to calm her down. Another girl's voice was heard as well, but Christa quickly shut her up. Then she slapped Brion which could be clearly heard and just moments later she stormed out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Nick slowly made his way back to the house, when he heard a sound that could be only one thing - a bitch slap. Brion tried to catch up with her, but she yelled at him some more. "Just leave me alone! Okay?" And she ran outside again, heading for a tree house in the darkest corner of the backyard. He frowned and quickly moved out of blonde girl's way who was storming outside in some unknown direction. Not only it was Christa.. She was crying. Nick always panicked when girls were crying around him - especially when it was his fault, though it didn't happen too often - more like, not at all.

Yet this time he got angry. Nick glared at Brion clenching his fists just a step to beat the crap out of the guy. Still this would be rather weird and inappropriate. He wasn't even friends with Christa to do such thing. Nick took a deep breath calming down and moved eyes to Christa, seeing she disappeared in the darkness of the backyard. What happened next was rather unusual - Nick followed girl more from impulse than from clear mind. He stopped under a big tree where there was a small tree house and smiled a bit - it was rather adorable for Christa to act like a little girl and hide in such place.

The tree house wasn't very big, but it was far enough from the party and she knew nobody would go there. She had quickly climbed up and sat down on the wooden floor, sobbing quietly. Why did it hurt her so much? She could have any guy she wanted, right? But somewhere deep inside she didn't wish for just ANY guy... And she had thought that Brion could be the one. The fact that she had been wrong, hurt her the most.

Nick's smile faded away when he heard another sob from inside the wooden house. He climbed up with a bit of difficulty because this house was clearly not made for a guy with his height, but somehow he managed to make it and get inside.

"Ouch.." his voice could be heard as he hit his head on the roof. It will be better if he woldn't try to fully straighten up. Nick tried to look around but it was very dark inside.

"Chri.." Nick cleared his throat. "Bella? I know you're here.." he said quietly standing still. He tried to track the blonde's position.

Christa was sitting in the corner, right by the window and looking up at the starry sky. She definitely had not expected anyone to follow her and when she heard someone hit their head against the roof, she jerked her head towards the person and froze, not even breathing for a moment. At first she thought it was Brion and was more than ready to throw something at him to make him go away. This was definitely not the time when she'd want to talk. But hearing a different man's voice, she blinked in confusion. It sounded familiar and yet she couldn't quite tell who it was. She sobbed once more and wiped her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly, thinking it might be one of Brion's friends. "Go away..." And hoping that the guy would listen, she looked again out of the small window.

Nick moved his head hearing quick sob. Eyes were slowly starting to become accustomed to the darkness and he finally could see her sitting near the small window. It was a good question, what did he want? What in the god's name did he think following her here? "It doesn't really matter what I want," he finally said and started moving slowly in her direction. "It just looked like.. Ffff.." Could a guy be more clumsier? Nick tripped on God knows what and fell right on his face just in front of the hottest girl in the whole school. "I guess it's poor excuse.. uh.." he started yet again, supporting himself on his elbows. "It's the first time I'm here..?" Nick said rather embarrassed, which made his nose wrinkle a bit as always, but in this darkness it was rather small chance Christa would notice that.

Hearing a thud Christa turned her head once again and chuckled despite her tears, when she saw that the guy had fallen down. His excuse made her chuckle turn into a giggle. "That's a really lame excuse, you know that?" She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes still locked on him, trying to recall where she knew him from. It was strange for someone who she didn't really know to be here with her. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at the ceiling. "You probably saw what happened. Didn't you?"

Nick was a bit relieved when he heard her giggle, maybe he will manage to help improve her mood in the end. "Yeah.. I tried to avoid that word.." He chuckled and sat on the floor cross legged and fixing clothes. When a sigh could be heard in the small room, he moved his eyes and glued them to the girl. Finally he could actually see her thanks to the small light that came from outside. "No, I didn't." Nick replied truthfully. "But I couldn't miss your charge out of the house for sure. Feeling a bit better?"

For some reason Christa thought that his clumsiness and shyness was kind of cute, though she didn't let it show. Who knew what this guy actually wanted from her. Probably the same thing that others did... She scoffed at his question. "Why do you care? Of course, I'm not feeling better!" Slowly tears started to form in her eyes again, but she quickly wiped them away, then turned her head to Nick. "Really, why are you here? Just to make sure I'm okay? Sorry, I'm not buying it."

The sudden outburst from Christa shouldn't be a surprise for him, yet her temper stunned him for a while. He blinked and looked away slapping himself mentally - indeed it was a dumb question. To the top of that he made her cry again, could this get any worse? Nick entwined his fingers and moved them quite nervously thinking what else could he say and not upset girl more. Then he heard her another question and frowned dumbfounded. He looked at her - even with face bit swollen from crying and messed up make up she was breathtaking. "Not buying it..? I don't understa.." and suddenly he realized what she implied. "Wha.. N-no..! You think.. No.." he sighed deeply. He was totally bungled and rumbled and probably sounded like an idiot as well. "What i meant is - yes. I'm here to make sure you're okay. Is it that weird?"

Christa watched Nick and saw how nervous he was from how he was moving his fingers. Of course, this was nothing new to her. Most guys were nervous around her. Only this time it felt somewhat different. It seemed cute. But that could also only be some effect from drinking too much. His rambling made her chuckle and she took a glance at the ceiling again. "Well... Yeah. I guess, that does sound kind of weird. 'Cause most guys would only use a chance like this to... You know." Her blue eyes trailed back to him to see how he'd react to that. Truthfully, she couldn't deny he actually looked rather attractive. Or, again she blamed alcohol for that.

He frowned - taking advantage of girl in such situation was just disgusting for him, but there was no point in saying this. Christa would probably think he is just saying what she want to hear right now. Nick looked away in the direction of the small window and got lost in thought. After a minute or two he finally spoke, still looking through the window. "These -most- guys you are talking about are the ones who actually don't have any shame at all. So they try again and again till they succeed. Rest of the mankind you probably don't even know because they are too scared of rejection or disgrace to even start talking to you." Nick looked at Christa with his jade eyes wondering if she will understand what is he trying to say. "Or they are scared of your boyfriend" he added trying to joke a little.

This moment of silence felt like it lasted for an eternity. Christa watched Nick, curious of what he was thinking. Once he spoke again, she listened to him as carefully as she could in this state. And she knew exactly what he meant. A sigh escaped her lips. "I know. I've been there." She chuckled and rubbed her face with one hand at how stupid that sounded. "I mean- I know how it feels. I wasn't always this popular, you know." She looked down, holding a moment of silence, then her blue eyes trailed over to the moon up in the sky. "Before I moved to this school, I had always been the shy and the quiet one, the nerd with the weird-looking glasses and two braids. Always dreaming about the hottest guy in the school, hoping to get accepted one day. I hated that life, so I decided to turn it all around. When I found out my family was going to move, that was a perfect chance to start a new life. And so here I am." She chuckled sadly, slightly throwing her hands up in the air, then letting them fall back into her lap.

Nick's eyebrows went up high. Did she just told him she was a weirdo in previous school? He couldn't imagine Christa like that. He couldn't even believe she was actually talking to him quite normally. When there wasn't anyone to be cool around girl was seemed really nice.. He wished she could be natural like that more often, especially around him. It was quite impressing how she managed to promote from shy to the most popular girl in school. Nick saw she is staring at the moon through the small window, but from where he was sitting there was no way he could look at it as well. So he shifted and moved a bit, then tilted head glancing at the night sky. Guy couldn't help but notice a bit sadness in her voice. "Don't you miss it?" He asked finally moving eyes back on her. "I mean.. being that popular.. I would go nuts with so many pair of eyes watching my every step.."

His question made her dwell on the thoughts of her past. She shrugged. "I don't know." But then she remembered how badly she was treated in her old school, how people laughed about her looks and how she got rejected by every single boy she ever dared to approach. All that had made her into what she was now. She shook her head. "No. Definitely not. I wouldn't go back to being that gray rat that nobody likes. Never." Her brows formed into a frown and she looked down again, clenching her fists.

He noticed how she was fighting with the past - it must have been really hard for her for sure. She was strong and brave for sure to have guts and manage handle such change. "I won't believe you were ever a rat.. Mouse - maybe, long time ago. White tiny and fluffy" He smiled at her hoping her good mood will come back quickly. "Now look at you - mouse became a cat. Jungle one, with very sharp claws." Nick didn't blame her she wanted a change - who wouldn't want to do something to cut out the misery.

Nick's comparison of her being a white and fluffy mouse made her giggle, but she soon covered her mouth to stop herself. She didn't laugh -or giggle- much; her laugh always turned out sarcastic and not heartfelt. There were little things that could make her actually laugh. But Nick did it. Well, he made her giggle. She didn't know how or why, but he did. "A cat, hm?" She sighed and smiled. "You know, I've always liked cheetahs. My favorite animal." She chuckled, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Nick smiled just a bit, but inside he was very happy he could make her laugh like that. Damn.. Christabella's giggle wasn't something that a guy like Nick heard everyday. To tell the truth he didn't hear her laugh like that ever. Suddenly he started realizing that she may not be what she may seem. That all of this is really an act and a mask to hide her past life. Nick would love to meet previous Christa, but he would bet she wouldn't let him.

"Is that so? I'm a dog person for sure. I have a dog to tell the truth and dogs definitely are my favorite animals" He nodded and put forearms on his knees.

"Dogs, huh?" Christa smiled. "Well, to be honest, I like all kinds of animals. It's a shame I can't have any pets though." She shrugged. "My father is allergic to fur." And she did it again. She talked about things she never did and mentally scolded herself for it. Her family was a subject she definitely avoided to talk about. But she couldn't help it. With Nick it seemed to be so easy to talk to. And he actually listened to her without trying to touch or kiss her, like many guys before him had tried. Yeah, she admitted that she missed conversations like this.

He could understand allergies and actually was lucky to not have any. "Well if you miss having pet that much, I can lend you my dog. He would trade his life for a walk." Nick chuckled thinking about own dog and what he said was totally true. "Or for chocolate. Obi is quite a lucky dog to have someone who runs with him everyday, otherwise he would get fat pretty quickly." Nick smiled looking at the watch. Christa let out a laugh. "Well, I don't know. I'm probably not very good with animals, since I've never had one." It was starting to get real late by now. Talking with Christa was very a nice activity, when she actually was willing to talk. Nick wondered, why was she with such dumbass as captain of the team. Maybe she liked only buffed and popular guys? Nick maybe wasn't bodybuilder, but he wasn't skinny as well. Plus he was fit because of the activities after school.

She then noticed he was looking at the watch. "You have to leave?" Suddenly the thought of being there, in the small wooden tree house, all alone made her sad and she hoped that Nick didn't have to go any time soon. For the first time in a very long time she actually felt good, even despite the fact that she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Nick was different than all the other guys, that's for sure. And due to her being quite drunk and extremely emotional right now, she wanted Nick to stay there with her, as he was the only good company.

Nick was chuckling at the thought of Christa with Obi on a walk. This dog didn't need much to be happy - just a company, he could take care of himself. When girl asked if he had to leave Nick looked at her surprised. Why did she ask him such thing? Maybe because he was checking an hour? Probably, yes. He shook his head and smiled. "What? No. No no.. I am just.. quite surprised how quickly time is passing. Though I shouldn't be - time always flows quickly in great company." he shrugged and leaned over the wall behind him with smile on his face. That much was true as well. What he didn't say was that he didn't really want to go. He could stay with her as long as she would've wanted to.

Christa sighed in relief and smiled that he wasn't leaving. Truthfully, even if he was, she wouldn't have let him. He was right about the great company and she nodded at that. "True. Seems like I haven't had a great company in like forever." She chuckled and somewhat instinctively moved a bit closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're quite easy to talk to, you know that?" Her deep blue eyes then looked up at him and she even smiled a little.

Nick's mouth opened slightly, when she returned the compliment. He couldn't understand what's going on, she never was so nice to him. Damn she had never been so nice to anyone he knew. Not that he would complain, but even though Nick fancied the girl for her looks like pretty much every second guy in the school, he felt safe because he knew they wouldn't be a good couple because of her temper. And now? Maybe he should leave before it turned out that she was an amazing girl from character as well and he would fall head over heels, which would leave him heartbroken for sure. When he was just about to stand up Christa moved closer to him and put head on his shoulder. Nick gasped and looked forward trying not to think she actually just hugged to him - she was just cold probably. "Uh.. I.. heard that once.. or twice.." He said bit stuttering. Nick didn't want to be like other guys and freak out in her presence, but she started making it very difficult. He couldn't decide what one was worse right now.. his body suddenly tensed which could be easily sensed or heart thumping in his chest which could be easily heard.

Christa definitely felt how tensed his body had suddenly become and she smiled. She loved it when guys were at least a bit nervous around her; she found it to be quite cute. Then something in her drunk mind clicked and she could feel a certain desire take over her body. His nervousness just made her wonder how far would he let her go. She put on a smirk and with a swift movement she put her hand on his stomach, then slowly slid it up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. _What do I have to do tomorrow on lunch.._ Nick was doing everything to think about something else, but Christa hanging on his arm. _I'll take Obi swimming to the sea and.. _He tried not to think how warm she was as well._ Maybe I'll swim as well.._ He frowned realizing that suddenly they stopped talking. Did she fell asleep? He should say something. Maybe she would want him to take her home since her dumbass-boyfriend went God knows where. He was about to say something when he felt a small hand on his abs slowly moving to solar plexus. "Nervous, aren't we?" She chuckled teasingly.

Nick hissed portion of air to his lungs and tilted head back hitting wooden wall with loud thump. Why is she doing this? Is it because he didn't try to flirt with her? What did she just ask him? He couldn't think clearly. Damn it what did she just ask him? His body was too busy with pumping blood through his veins in maximum speed to focus on sense of hearing. Nick moved head to look down at her - she was smiling. And it wasn't a friendly smile for sure. The only thing that popped in Nick's blank mind was that she was so close. So fucking close he could actually see every tiny freckle on her face even though it was still dark. "H-huh..?" If Nick could just jump off the bridge to the river and kill himself for his dazzling eloquence..

Christa couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he was. She even started feeling guilty for making him this nervous. "My god, you really are nervous." She felt bad for him when his head hit the wall though. "Are you alright?" She asked in slight concern, still keeping her hand on his chest, gently rubbing it with her thumb. The beating of his heart was really fast, but it felt nice. When he looked at her, it was the first time she actually looked into his eyes and truthfully, she was dazzled. He had green eyes, she could clearly see that. But in between all that nervousness in his eyes there was something more. Something very wonderful. That was when she found herself speechless. Suddenly she felt like that little nerdy girl again who had just approached the most popular guy in the school. Only by looking into his eyes. And, just like that silly little girl, she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Just for a moment, so that he wouldn't even have time to react. She pulled back and looked at him, with eyes full of shock for her own action. "I- I'm sorry..." She uttered, still staring at him.

Nick felt so small in the moment when she started laughing. He aimed that for sure but not in such situation. He couldn't focus on anything but Christa right now. Even if an alien ship would landed on the backyard, he wouldn't care less. Everything was turning around, her thumb caressing his chest and fact she is looking at him - only him, right now. He could smell the small hint of alcohol from her, but he didn't mind, girl's strong scent was charging through his nostrils ravaging his senses. What happened next could be just product of his imagination, but it wasn't. His mind wouldn't be able to create such sensation of warm soft lips on his own. Even though it lasted just a second.. Nick sucked in his lower lip for moment and frowned, when she apologized. Did she just realize she made a big mistake? Even if so, no one would believe him that she kissed him - not that he could tell anyone.. "Don't be.." He said silently. "Do it again.." Did he just actually say that? He wasn't even sure.


	2. When one thing leads to another

At that very moment when Christa's lips had touched Nick's, she felt something inside her. It was like a sparkle deep down in her heart, in a place that she had long forgotten. But the kiss lasted only for a second, it wasn't possible. And why was she apologizing? Why on earth would she apologize? It's not like she had done something bad. When Nick told her to do it again though, she couldn't believe her eyes. As if this situation wasn't awkward enough. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and her cheeks turned red. She opened her mouth to say something, to say no, but she just couldn't possibly do that. Instead, she did what he told her to, without a single word. Only this time she didn't want it to be rushed. Her hand slowly trailed from his chest up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. She closed her eyes and once again gently pressed her lips against his.

Nick just waited.. Just few more seconds and his dog would wake him up with long, wet lick across his face. But it didn't happen. He was still in the tree house with the most popular girl in his school - not to mention the most beautiful one as well. From this close he not only could see, but feel how her cheeks burnt bright red from blood rush. This all felt so unreal, but in that moment Nick stopped thinking about consequences as well. It didn't matter that they shouldn't do it. It mattered that they could and that they both seemed to want it. Nick willingly obeyed to her hand pulling him down and as soon as Christa's lips touched his again, he was done. He asked for it himself. Do it again he said - and he fell for her. Nick very carefully brushed his lips against hers and his hand traced girl's forearm with fingertips. Her skin was so smooth Nick knew he would never forget it. After a few seconds he took a shy lick on Christa's lower lip asking for entrance. He wasn't realizing he was actually holding her wrist like he was making sure she won't just disappear any second.

Christa couldn't believe the sensation that she felt when their lips touched once again. She had never ever felt like this before and couldn't understand why. Nick had always been the guy who she wouldn't even notice in school. He wasn't popular and he didn't show up at parties much. Who was this guy? She didn't even know him, besides his name. And yet there they were, sharing a kiss so wonderful and magical like nothing else in the entire world. Was he feeling the same? Or was this all her imagination and possible effects of the alcohol?

When he licked on her lower lip, she didn't hesitate to open her mouth. No, she wasn't even thinking about anything other than this moment right now, right here. She didn't care about what would happen after this kiss would end, she only enjoyed the moment. And she loved it how he held her by the wrist. His grip was firm, yet so very gentle. She trailed her hand up to his ear and into his hair, twirling her fingers in his hair.

Nick didn't know what happened, but for sure he wasn't the guy who was just kissing Christa. It was like his mind turned off unleashing fucking krakken. Guy tilted his head to one side shifting a bit in position to get closer to Christa and slide his tongue inside her mouth, rubbing it gently against hers and devouring the girl's sweet taste. Nick had kissed many girls in his life, but this kiss beat them all. He let Christa's wrist go and cupped her face with both hands. He broke a kiss for a second to take a breath and briefly looked at her beautiful face. Nick gave girl his best smile and tilted head to the other side pulling her into a deep kiss again with a slight moan.

Christa's mind was blown away. No thinking, just giving in to her emotions. With every second she wanted to feel more of him. Her tongue interlaced with his in perfect harmony, this seemed to be too good to be true. But it was. And it was great. When she felt his soft touch on her face, she could feel a shiver running down her spine and she opened her eyes after he broke the kiss. His smile made her smile too and she kissed him back, letting out a soft moan along with him.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed already. Few seconds or hours? Did it matter? Somewhere in the back of his mind Nick was wondering how her boyfriend could do anything to make such a girl cry. He didn't know what happened, but he could get the idea.

The position they were in seemed to be a little uncomfortable though and with a swift movement Christa got up on her knees, throwing a leg across him and sitting in his lap now. She was a bit above him and she placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them down to his chest.

Guy knew he would never forget the smile Christa gave him between this kisses and the moan that escaped from her tasty lips was like the best music he ever heard. Suddenly, before he even noticed what's going on she was above, straddling him. Her hands tracing his shoulders and chest.. Nick panicked a bit realizing that in this position she would definitely feel his hard-on,, not to mention he would feel the heat that emanated from her as well. She wore only this damn mini cheerleader skirt..! Nick grabbed Christa's hips holding them firmly in position making sure she wouldn't sit. He looked up at her, breathing hard and irregular. This was it, even if she wouldn't feel it, she could get the idea of what's happening. It seemed that this pretty bubble they were floating just a second ago was about to burst.

Christa felt his hands on her hips, holding her tightly. She looked down at him and her brows furrowed in confusion. He seemed to be afraid of something. His breathing was irregular and she could see it in his eyes. She needed a moment to think of what could have possibly gone wrong. Did he not enjoy this? Or, maybe quite the opposite? Then it got to her. But she smiled reassuringly at him and licked his lips. She held his hands, wanting him to let go of her. "It's alright..." She whispered.

Nick saw her confusion and was getting ready to get slapped. She could think either that he didn't like what was happening and get offended, or quite the opposite and get upset as well. But she didn't do either of these things. Guy shivered rapidly when her tongue brushed his lips, damn this girl was such a tease.. He looked at her and saw Christa was smiling, which was big relief for sure. Then he felt her hands on his own and a soft whisper. Was it? Was it really alright with her? It was quite too late for thinking now anyway. Nick was completely disarmed by her charm, so he obeyed and loosened grip on her hips. Instead, he slid hands along Christa's legs. Soft skin on her thighs made him even more disturbed and greedy. Before he could think clearly his body reacted on it's own wrapping one arm around her waist and literally pulling her down and close to him, which made him groan in pleasure as soon as he felt her so close. Not to mention sensations in his most private part area that sent shivers down his spine caused by the Christa's body fraction against his own. "Ahhh darn.." he cussed lightly and looked her right in the eye. "Is it..?" he asked making sure she was still standing by what she just said. Her one word and he would stop - it would be most difficult thing in his life, but he would.

Christa smiled a bit more and bit her lower lip, feeling his soft hands on her thighs. His so incredibly tender touch made her shiver. When he suddenly pulled her so close to him though, she gasped slightly in surprise, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. Quite the opposite, she enjoyed it quite much. She shifted a little to get herself comfortable and felt what was happening underneath her.

Her cheeks turned red once again and she looked back at him. At first she seemed confused and didn't know what to say. But then again, she loved these feelings when being with Nick too much to care right now. Of course, she didn't want to admit that this would be her first time, since people at school had spread all kinds of rumors about her private life. But even so, if it was meant to happen, she knew she'd be happy for it to be with a guy like Nick.

After a moment she smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She licked his lips again, then let her tongue trail down to his neck, while her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his abs. The incredible desire that she felt for him grew stronger with each passing second. But she didn't want it to be rushed. No, she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Nick knew they should stop. He was invisible in this school, if he would die tomorrow, no one there would even notice that. Christa was the number one star of their high school and on top of that she had a boyfriend. No that Nick was afraid cause he wasn't - at all. What if girl was doing such things on daily basis? There were lots of stories circling about her including her private life. Some of them had to be true.. But how a girl with such reputation could run and cry in the corner after her boyfriend hurt her? This was very unusual. Normally girl like that would probably just dump him and pick another one. There were so many questions. Yet still..

All that was somewhere outside in real world. Now Nick was in his dream and he didn't want it to end. When Christa slid her hands under his shirt, he gasped under her touch. Not to mention kisses on his neck which were driving him insane. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, admiring every single thing she was doing to him. "You're so warm.." he said quietly as his hand slid along her back and sank in Christa's beautiful golden locks. They were as soft as rest of her - no surprise. The other palm landed back on her hip aiming the thigh yet again.

Christa was slowly kissing Nick's neck and saw how much he enjoyed it. No surprise. Most guys did. She smiled knowing that he liked it and left a small love bite on his neck. It was sort of a thing for her, to leave a love bite. A chuckle escaped her lips at his statement. She pressed her cheek to his and whispered into his ear. "Well, I am the hottest girl in the school, aren't I?" Christa giggled softly and bit her lower lip before looking into his beautiful green eyes and smiling. Her hands were still gently stroking his abs, going a little bit higher up to his chest and lifting up his shirt in the process.

He hissed a bit when girl sucked on his neck, it was very intense. But everything suddenly was.. He opened his eyes, when she replied to him and smiled realizing that is the thing. "Yeah.. that much is true.." For a moment her eyes trailed down to look at Nick's body. If there was one thing that she loved, then it was slowly tracing a guy's body, either with the tips of her fingers or her tongue. She loved to feel all the lines and curves, all the muscles a guy could have. And when she did that, she was like living in a different world, completely mesmerized by the handsomeness of a male body. Her movements were smooth and gentle, as she traced Nick's torso with her fingertips. Nick noticed girl was checking skin on his belly and blushed even harder. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of, but Christa's heavy gaze burnt him as much as her fingertips tracing his skin. She seemed to enjoy what she found under Nick's shirt and guy was content about that fact.

He was happy she is with him now. Her douchebag boyfriend would never understand what he just lost and Nick for sure didn't plan on letting the girl go. He moved his hand a bit and rubbed Christa's cheek with his thumb, then pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. With the other hand he touched girl's lower back and then traced spine up and down again, finally getting enough courage to slide down palm on her butt cheek. Perfect..

Feeling Nick's hand on her cheek made her smile and close her eyes for a moment. His touch was just so incredibly gentle. She couldn't recall any other guy who had touched her this gently. And his lips, his warm, soft lips... They sent shivers down her spine and she loved it. Keeping her hands on his chest, she licked his lips before planting a soft kiss. When she felt his hand on her butt, she couldn't help but smile once again.

She broke the kiss for a short moment to quickly take off his shirt. And she didn't care if he minded or not, she wanted to feel his skin. Throwing the shirt on the wooden floor, she returned to kissing him. Her hands ran up and down his torso, gently squeezing it every now and then.

For a brief moment there Nick was wondering how it happened they got into this situation. If someone told him yesterday that Christabella will kiss him senseless on the floor of the wooden house, he would well advise him to get back on medications. Right now, in this moment he couldn't be more happier though.

She was smiling so adorably when he was touching her on the cheek.. Nick gasped in surprise when Christa yanked his shirt up, but he obeyed lifting his arms. He looked at her and hummed quietly when she quickly got back to kissing him. She was so confident with her actions.. It was very arousing to know she wanted him so much. Nick on the other hand wasn't sure what he can and can't do, so he hesitantly rubbed her butt through girl's mini skirt, but for sure returned kisses just as eagerly. His body shivered under her touch as his muscles was flexing on each skin contact.

_What am I doing? _A thought crossed Christa's mind. Why was she doing this? And moreover, why was she enjoying it? She never really spoke to this guy, never noticed him. But now, there they were. And she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that they should stop while it wasn't too late. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. It felt almost like she had been hypnotized and her own body didn't listen to her.

She kept on kissing him and licked his lip asking for an entrance. He was holding back, she could feel it. But why would he? Maybe he was just as confused as her. But she knew she must be enjoying it just as much as well. She smiled a little against his lips and trailed her hand over to his, sliding his hand under her skirt. "Don't be shy.." She whispered to him through the kiss.

This was crazy. The whole situation was just taking away guy's whole sanity. When Christa guided his hand under her skirt Nick tensed for a second, but her words unlocked yet another door that was holding his common sense. Guy quickly grabbed Christa's butt in both hands squeezing it firmly and pulling her more on himself with deep groan.

Nick hid face in girl's neck and started kissing skin on her throat. He just wanted her to feel as good as he was feeling right now. He didn't know yet what she liked or how she wanted to be touched. He just had to find that out..

Her words apparently had worked. Feeling now both his hands on her butt made her smile, and she gasped slightly when he squeezed it and pulled her even closer to him. And then his lips on her neck... Yes, she loved it. She loved it so much that she let out a soft moan. The neck was her soft spot and it made her go crazy when someone kissed her there. She bit her lower lip and smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently squeezing them.

When Christa let out a small moan Nick tensed yet again. This was just like music to his ears.. He stopped on the spot and started sucking it for a while, as his hands were tracing skin on her perfectly shaped butt. When he was done, his tongue licked the spot gently and moved lower just between her breasts. Nick knew that slowly they were approaching to the point of no return for him..

Christa couldn't hide her emotions when Nick sucked on her neck and then trailed his tongue lower. Her head slightly tilted backwards as he kissed between her breasts. She wanted to feel him all over her body; his movements aroused her just so very much. And that all what was happening underneath her... She could feel it and wanted to feel it more, so she slowly rubbed her womanhood against his crotch and slid her hands down to the lower part of his stomach.

In this moment Nick would do anything for this girl. She got him completely under her spell and there was no doubt or escape. Nick gritted his teeth when she rubbed herself against him; it was driving him nuts. When Christa's hands made their way slowly to his lower belly, he knew she wanted him just as much. It didn't matter how it happened. Nick felt a wave of desire that pushed him to the edge. He moved his hands and yanked Christa's shirt up taking it off her. He throw it beside his own shirt that lied on the wooden floor. For a second there he was just amazed by the view of girl's bra which contrasted with her beautiful smooth skin. He smiled and looked up in her blue eyes. "You can't even begin to imagine how much I want you right now.." His voice low and husky. Nick moved hands and cupped both of Christa's breasts kneading them gently. Then he slid them on her back and unfastened her bra without problems, thankfully. His face was close to hers. "I want to suck on your beautiful breasts Bella.. Let me.. Do you want me to do it? " He asked taking her bra off slowly.

Christa gasped slightly when Nick took her shirt off and even blushed a little when he watched her breasts. It wasn't like guys had never looked at her breasts, but there was something in Nick's eyes that made her blush like a shy little girl. But she liked the way he made her feel. All this time she had always felt superior with guys, knowing they were crazy for her and she could make them do barely anything. Nick was different. It felt different. And she couldn't figure out why. Her blush grew bigger when he said that he wanted her, but she smiled back and bit her lower lip as he unfastened her bra. She didn't care about anything else in the world right now. No, it was only him and her. Christa looked into his emerald eyes with a smile and nodded without hesitation, even though she was a bit nervous. "Do it... I want you to do it." She whispered softly.

Nick smiled wildly and throw cloth aside to the rest of the pile. He kissed girl's lip very briefly and then grabbed her arms tilting her a bit back in her position. Finally he looked down and couldn't help but sigh in amazement. Christa had perfect breasts. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be the one to see and play with them. Nick leaned forward and put out the tip of his tongue just an inch from Christa's nipple and then licked it in one long stroke from the bottom. It was firm yet puffy at the same time. Nick circled her nipple with the tongue slowly before finally sucking it in his mouth. With the free hand he cupped the neglected left breast and teased nipple with his index finger. He never felt this turned on before. His whole body was tensed and ready. Nick opened eyes and looked up at Christa, he smiled wickedly at her and sucked even more eagerly. His free hand trailed back under her skirt to find her divine butt and rubbed it gently before kneading it as well.

Christa obeyed him, tilting back a little. She was nervous, as she never really allowed anyone go this far. Of course, if she said this to anyone, they would never believe it due to all the amount of rumors that had been spread around, mostly by guys. Oh, how they loved to brag. And they came up with all kinds of things, just to show off how great they were with a girl like Christa. But most of these things weren't true, she just didn't want to admit it. For a brief moment she thought about what Nick was thinking about all that. Did he believe that it all was true? Yeah, most probably. And she couldn't blame him.

But what he was doing to her, was driving her insane. How he sucked on her breast, how he cupped and stroked the other... Never in her life had she experienced anything like this, not even from her boyfriend. He was never this gentle. But Nick, he did everything so... incredibly. And his smile. She couldn't not smile back when he smiled at her and moan softly as he sucked on her breast more. This feeling was amazing and for the first time in her life she wanted a guy this much. She arched her back a little and leaned her hands on his thighs, squeezing them with every moan that escaped her lips.

Nick could only have dreamed about all these things he could do to Christa if they would be laying comfortably in bed. He had to do his best with the terms they had right now. Not that Christa would care where they were probably. From what he had heard she liked have sex in lots of different places. Guy suddenly panicked. What if she won't like it? If he will be very poor in making love skills for her? No, he had to do his best and by the end he wanted her to sing his name like a litany.

Nick tilted back letting her nipple go just to grab the other and do exactly the same. Suck on it like on a lollipop. His hand trailed off her butt cheek and one fingers slipped under her panties, aiming dangerously close to her pussy. Damn it she was so hot in there. Nick finally touched Christa on her slit and loud muffled groan escaped his lips. His finger slowly explored new place until he finally found her entrance. His breath like a wild animal trapped in the cage. Nick moved his head and pressed own forehead to Christa's though his eyes closed. He opened them as he took hand out of her panties and slid it between her legs from front rubbing girl's pussy through her silky panties. "Should I stop Bella..?'' Nick had to ask. He wanted her to tell him she wanted this.

When Christa felt his finger inside her panties, her eyes popped open with a slight gasp and she tightly squeezed his thighs. But it felt good. Damn it, it just felt too good. She couldn't believe she was actually letting this happen. But it was happening and god, she was enjoying it. Yes, of course she wanted him to continue. But she hesitated. A sudden flash of doubt and nervousness clouded her mind. She moved her hands up to cup his cheeks and closed her eyes for a moment too. Her breathing was deep and irregular and she was shivering slightly. Not because she was cold though - because she was nervous and excited at the same time.

But oh how much she loved it that he called her Bella instead of Christa, like most people. It made her feel truly special. After a moment of silence she opened her eyes again and smiled at him. She shook her head. "No, don't stop.." Her voice was just above a whisper as she briefly pressed her lips to his and said. "I want you so much right now..." Oh god, did she actually say that?

Nick watched her and he felt she was not sure about all this. Was it even possible? Her reactions and behavior seemed to be very different from what rumors were saying about her in such moments... When she kissed him briefly and shook her head saying it's fine for him to continue he finally fully relaxed. But the moment when her sweet lips admitted she wanted him, Nick felt a wave of happiness beyond compare.

Guy hooked a finger behind her panties and moved them aside just to get easier access. Then placed a finger on her slit again and gently pushed it between her labia, just before sliding it further to reach entrance yet again. Thankfully, she was wet already and so Nick slowly slid finger inside. "Oh God.." he couldn't believe how tight and soft she was.

Yes, she actually said she wanted him. But did she mean it? Oh god, she did mean it. When she felt his finger inside her, there was no denying it anymore. This sensation was indescribable and she let out a moan, tracing her hands up to his chest, then shoulders, squeezing them and gently digging her neatly manicured nails into his skin. Of course, she made sure not to hurt him. But she just couldn't help it, she wanted him so much. In the heat of emotions Christa put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately and gently biting on his lower lip.

Nick watched Christa's every reaction, but he was surprised when she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was so damn proud of himself that he could lead her to a state where her emotions were taking over her actions. Guy still was working on inside her and he returned kiss just as much eagerly as she was giving it.

Few moments later Nick wrapped both arms around her and slide down himself on the floor, but Christa wasn't on top of him very long. He rolled them over and supported himself beneath girl on his elbows. Christa looked like a goddess in pale moonlight with ruby cheeks. He smiled at her and leaned kissing her neck and collarbone while his hips moved gently. There was no point in hiding his erection so he might as well make use of it with benefit. He rubbed it against Christa's pussy very steadily, basically dry humping with her. "You're driving me wild so much right now.." he said as his lips traced her skin through the jaw back to her mouth.

The sudden change of position surprised Christa a bit, but she definitely didn't mind it. Even though the floor was not very comfortable, she didn't pay much attention to it. His wonderful eyes, his amazing smile, his touch, his everything - it made it feel like they were in the most beautiful place in the world. She moaned softly when he kissed her neck and rubbed his crotch against her pussy. Oh, he wasn't the only one going wild. She smiled and pressed herself against him, running her hands up and down his bare back. "Well, I'm a wild cat, remember?" A smirk appeared on her face. "I love wild." She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. Where did these words come from? Yes, she had indeed totally lost control over her own actions, she was now driven only by emotions. And with that, she grabbed his butt with one hand and squeezed it.

Christa's moan was echoing in his head like a song that clung to the mind. Somehow Nick knew he won't hear anything more beautiful than Christa's voice in his entire life. He smiled at her words, indeed she had a good memory. "Than purr for me, little kitten.." He replied right back feeling her hand on own butt. "Come on Bella.. I want you to touch me more.. everywhere.." Nick frankly demanded more than plead. But as much as she said it was okay for him to touch her it was more than okay for her to touch him. Nick reached with one hand supporting himself more on other arm and took out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. Thankfully, it was the one Christa didn't grabbed. Guy put it aside.

Christa couldn't help but chuckle when he said to purr for him, but she loved how he said it. And she did meow playfully as she slid her hand under his jeans and underwear, squeezing his butt once again. She bit her lower lip and smirked at him. "Would you mind taking your jeans off then?" Of course, she could have done it herself, but she was afraid that it might have come out awkward.

Nick was kidding about purring for him, but when Christa actually did that he chuckled and blushed. She was just so adorable.. He gasped feeling her hand sliding along his bare butt skin and shivered a bit on the squeeze. It felt so good and most right when she was touching him. Nick looked at her when she asked him to take off his jeans. He smiled sheepishly and nodded bouncing himself off the ground to kneeling position. Guy swallowed hard feeling somehow already naked in this situation. He took a deep breath and unfastened belt. Jeans was next. Nick did it quite expertly, but it shouldn't be much of a surprise since he was doing it every day. He bit his lower lip and slid pants down revealing his camo boxers.

Christa watched him eagerly as he was taking his jeans off. And just like a little silly girl she bit on her pinkie finger, smiling slyly. For some reason she enjoyed watching him undressing. She couldn't help but chuckle softly seeing that he was a bit shy about this. It was cute though. _He_ was cute. Suddenly she got an idea and, while he was still on his knees, decided to get rid of her shoes, then she slowly and somewhat teasingly took off her skirt, throwing it god knows where. Now they were both evenly naked, wearing nothing but underwear. She hoped he'd feel a bit more comfortable and less shy now. Her blue eyes trailed down to his boxers and she smiled. Why, she didn't even know, but she couldn't help it.

While Nick was busy with own pants he saw Christa moved as well. He looked at her and saw she just took off her shoes and then. _Oh damn it, she just took off her skirt..!_ The way she did that was just blowing his mind away.. This girl was so beautiful and for sure she knew how to take advantage of this fact. Nick's heart skipped a beat as he watched Christa lying on the floor in he panties only. He noticed she looked down to his boxers and chuckled a bit cause he didn't really knew what else could he do about this fact. Finally he took a breath and leaned down to kiss Christa's belly and skin on newly revealed pelvis bones. He was supporting himself with left hand while right one landed on her waist and trailed down across the line of her panties lower to the thigh.

The expression on Nick's face, when she was taking off her skirt, clearly showed that he liked what he saw. That made Christa feel proud of herself. She always did when she could make a guy look at her like that - with so much amazement and desire. When his lips touched her belly and pelvis bones, she slightly arched her back up and licked her lips, letting out a soft moan. She got nervous about the fact that Nick's lips might go even lower than that though and tensed a little. No one had ever done things like that to her, or rather she didn't really allow it. But now... She wasn't even sure if she could stop him from doing that; she wouldn't be able to say no to him. Christa had allowed him so much already, what was the point of stopping now?


End file.
